Property of Heero Yuy
by cHixOr Neko
Summary: 1x2 3x4 J sends a back up Gundam pilot and Heero isn't the least bit happy about it...


A.N. Lot's of fic's out there huh...all with about 1 or 2 chapters. But oh well. Start a new! Anyway, in this fic, J sends a new pilot in a new Gundam to help out with the other five pilots.

Time Line: During the first War

Warnings: New guy, Heero's dirty mouth. Heero POV.

Property of Heero Yuy 

A new fic by ChiX0r Neko

I sat at my desk staring at my lap top. There was no way. There was absolutely no fucking way. I had just received an email from Dr. J. Thinking it was naturally a mission I got up from the bed that I shared with Duo to go look, only to find that it was an email telling me he was sending us back up. Back up! The Perfect Solider is in no need of back up! I heard snickering somewhere in the back of my mind, sometimes I really wanted to killed my inner voice, but since I wasn't sure what it would do to me so I decided against it a long time ago.

Back up...I could shoot J right now...What would even make him think we needed any sort of back up. The missions were going fine...apart from Duo getting caught on the last one but that turned out fine. In fact we ended up getting information from them. Yes Duo was a very annoying person when he wanted to be and they ended up having to bribe us to take him back.

I chuckled at that memory looking back at the sleeping Duo. Ever since I had gotten out of bed half of him had as well. One arm was falling off along with a leg, braid falling out of it's tight weave and topped off with him drooling on his pillow. Yes he was my angel. My angel of death, annoyance, and eating. On occasion the annoyance did come in handy though. I'll always remember the pain we heard in the guards whimpers as we told them we didn't want Duo back.

"Are you kidding?! Take him back?! Hell no we got rid of him fare and square you deal with him!" We told them with Duo half singing half screaming random songs he was making about the 'dirty Ozzies' on the spot. Of course they did try to torture him, but in that mediocre base with those mediocre soldiers...Duo had evened up hurting them more than they hurt him.

I felt that damned smile tugging at the sides of my mouth thinking about it. Duo could do that to me in the past 4 months when begun our shaky relationship. He could make me smile just thinking about him. But thinking about Duo was not a good way to get work done so I put him in the back of my mind and began to read the email.

'Re: New Mission

Due to the increases of OZ troops and increase in Gundam missions we will be sending pilot 06, William Banks and Gundam White Fang to assist you in these harder times.

Pilot 01 will pick up Pilot 06 at 18:00 hours on the 2nd of February. In the Old American Region: State: Old Michigan Base. ...'

I slammed the top of my lap top back down. I didn't care if the damn thing did break. The nerve. Not only was he sending backup he was making me go get him.

Feeling very angry I flung back the covers to the bed got in and pulled Duo, not too softly I'm assuming as his eyes flew open, into my chest holding him against me in a death grip. After realizing that it was only me, I felt him relax into my chest. I swear I could never get enough of him. He fit against me perfectly and that's what he was to me, perfect.

"You know..." He said smiling at me over his shoulder. "You don't have to give me a concussion every time you wanna cuddle." I smirked and tightened my grip a bit listening to the whimper it gained.

"Why'd you get out of bed?" And there it was. The question I knew that was coming. It was funny, as happy as Duo could make me, he could take it away in a second. Letting go of him I turned my back to him and prepared to go back to sleep for the rest of the half hour before I had to get up. I'm sure he was looking at the back of my head in a mock pouting fashion as he had done so many times before.

That's when he did it. Goddamn him for knowing all my secrets. Three months ago I would have been able to avoid this situation. The first month we were together I had managed to keep him in check. After that it was pointless.

"Hee-chan..." He whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes to glare at the first thing I saw. "Hee-chan..." I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. Trying to break me are you... "Hee-chan..." Oh gods he's using his hands now... "Hee-chan..." I swear he's worse than an OZ interrogator...

"Hee-chan...." I grabbed his hand that was drawing closer and closer to my neck and turned over, I gave him my best death glare. Oh of course he smiled to that, god could I intimidate him at all anymore? 'No you can't...' God I hate that voice.

"What Duo?" Sigh, he looks hurt now. I guess that did come out a little more harsh than I had intended. I have to keep reminding myself not to use such harshness in my voice anymore. While Duo is tough, he is also very sensitive. Sighing I took my hand and cupped it around his face, rubbing his lower lip with my thumb.

"I didn't mean to say it that way. I have a new mission." His hurt disappears from his face now.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Actually, quite the opposite. J thinks we need back up." I respond removing my hand from his face so we could talk easier.

"Back up? Another pilot?"

"Yeah...I have to go him."

"...is this because I got caught the last mission?" Great now he thinks this is all his fault. Nice job Yuy.

"No Duo. Don't think that okay?" Oh...another good one, so now I tell him not to do something of course he's going to do it. Yep he turned around. Good job...

"Duo come on." I tried to calm him by rubbing my hand softly over his side over the blanket. I saw him bury himself deeper into the mound of covers.

"I thought you wanted to talk about it." Duo gave me a muffled response that I couldn't make out but it sounded an awful lot like 'Fuck off.' I sighed, giving up and began to get out of bed and get dressed. The mission would be tonight and I not only did I have to find a way to make up with Duo but I had to tell the other pilots and fix up Wing.

So there I was, being the perfect insensitive asshole I was, walking out, leaving Duo laying under a mound of blankets on our bed, thinking that it was all his fault we had to get back up. 'Pat yourself on the back asshole, you've upgraded to jerk off.'

2 Days Later

"I could kill right now. I want to kill right now." I said icily to Wufei from Wing's cockpit. He was on the video phone at the house and I was in the process of locking down Wing and returning to the new safe-house.

"Yuy, I had to suffer the past two days at the wrath of Maxwell, who got very bored without you around and proceeded to tell me crude jokes. Play with my hair. Then painted 'I molest kittens' with a lovely little picture on my Gundam. (1)"

I chuckled a bit at that last part but it was nothing to make me forget what had happened yesterday.

"I had gone out on the mission, as planned, and that stupid FUCKER was up bringing wrath on the Old Michigan Base. That fucking moron! So I was there trying to fend off our ALLIES from this moron who thought it was an OZ base! I was fighting for 8 fucking hours they thought I had switched sides!" I massaged my temples with my thumb in middle finger after Wufei started laughing. I was really starting to get a head ache...

"You did hear me when I said that I could kill right now, correct." That's right bitch you just shut up now. Wufei was still chuckling but got it under control.

"He honestly thought that the Old Michigan Base was an OZ operation? Isn't that a comforting thought knowing that's our back up."

"Yeah real comforting...Look, Wufei, is Duo there I kind of wanted to talk to him but he still has his phone off." Wufei looked to the side.

"It's not off he just rejected your call. Around 9 right?" I sighed. So he was still mad. I had no idea why though.

"Did he tell you why he was mad at me?" I had tried to contact him a number of times after I was done making up for what that moron Banks had done but he never answered me.

"I honestly have no idea what goes through that baka's head. But if I had to guess it's cause you didn't say goodbye. You know how he is about that." That I did. Duo had always said he never wanted to leave any of us on a sour note because in the War, a mission going wrong meant that you might not be coming back.

"Yeah, this is just...peachy." Wufei smirked at me over the video phone.

"What?"

"When are you bringing him back here." I sighed again. I never wanted to bring him there. I wanted to drug him and leave him for dead in the middle of no where to get eaten by tiny reptiles. But we can't always get what we want.

"When I get done talking with you. I've got Wing locked down. I don't know about his Gundam though."

"Well I'm gonna let you go then. I'm quite interested in seeing this guy, as are the others." I glared hearing that. Others included Duo and I didn't like that Duo wanted to see this guy. Possessive? Maybe, but Duo was my property and I didn't want him or anyone else looking at him. Or even breathing around him the wrong way.

"We'll be there soon Wufei." I shut down the link and opened the hatch of Wing and jumped down onto the cold concrete. This was one thing I always loved about using Quatre's houses as safe-houses. A nice under ground bunker a few miles from the house to store our Gundams. Beat the hell out of working on them outside. Not that I would ever admit that...

When I got down I turned to see that blonde freak smoking a cigarette on the foot of his Gundam. He didn't notice me when I walked up so I gave him a little kick (alright a big kick but come on, I'm just a kid I don't know my own strength...::snicker:: ) to get him going.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." He said extinguishing his cigarette on the foot he was sitting on. 'Alright buddy you just gave me another reason to kill you...' I hate people who don't respect their Gundams. Luckily I had never come across one until this guy. But then again I had never met a guy stupid enough to attack his own base.

"Hn..." I didn't have much to say to the moron so I glared. That usually worked.

"Um...are you ready?" I nodded and pointed to the stairs that led to the exit, telling him to go first. I continued after him and locked the door with a pass code as he wandered around idiotically. He seemed to be trying to memorize the scenery around us.

"Lets go." I say to him and we begin walking back to the safe-house where the others are un-doubt ably counting the seconds until we get back.

Back at the Safe-House...Wufei's POV

"I think we should wait a wee bit longer. 'Erro would want dat." Duo was trying to speak in a Scottish accent since last night when they had watched an extremely old show that was being showed oh a marathon called 'Star Trek.' Everyone immediately regretted it after Duo had heard the words from 'Scotty.'

Although I was about ready to strangled the stupid American, I remembered that I did value my life and that Heero would be back soon. If I was found trying to kill the baka I knew I'd have a nice meeting with Heero's fist. No matter what he says all of us knew how much he loved Duo.

"Maxwell...shut up." Big mistake. I now had a big watery eyed Duo in my face.

"You sounded just like Heero...." His lips quivering now. I hate when he does that. It's so cute it makes me want to throw up. Sighing, I pushed my hand over his face pushing him away from me.

"Now you're acting like him too!" That's when all hell broke loose. I was trying to wrestle a deranged baka off me, with Quatre and Trowa both laughing at us. It was amazing the more I pushed him away the more he just kept coming back. I had finally managed to give him a good smack sending him into the nearby wall which sent both men beside us howling with laughter.

"Ha, you are no match for me...Onna" I added with a smirk. Before too long you realize when dealing with Maxwell that you should never get your hopes up too high too fast. Because like the energizer bunny...he just keeps going and going.

So as the door opened to show a wide eyed tall blonde, and a pair of angry Prussian eyes, Duo and I lay tangled on the floor, trying indefinitely and unsuccessfully to kill each other. Quatre and Trowa were still laughing themselves crazy and I thought if it went any longer Quatre would die from hyperventilation.

Desperately I began to pull myself off of the floor and put both hands in front of me as Heero began to walk towards me looking not so happy.

"Okay Heero this was just a big misunderstanding." I tried to reason with him but he had no intention of listening until the baka jumped him. Once again Duo had managed to save my life....dumb ass...

Heero's POV

I was really beginning to start hating life. I had just spent the past 40 minutes walking with that stupid blonde dumb ass and I'm greeted with my best friend, tangled up on the floor with my lover trying to strangle him. That did it, I was having a bad day before, I was stressed out, minorly annoyed...but now I was extremely pissed off.

Wufei tried to make it seem like he was innocent jumping up quickly telling me it was a misunderstanding...right. I backed Wufei into the kitchen wall and reached for my gun.

"Keep. Your. Hands. OAFF!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO!" That's all I could hear before I was tackled by the 90 lb. Pilot. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I look down, now on the floor, at the braided boy now laying in between my legs rubbing his head against my chest. Slowly I turn my head to glare at Wufei again and mouthed him a few choice words.

"Um...hi." Oh that's right. He was still un-introduced. Pleasant.

"Duo you need to get off me." I heard him whimper and he tightened his grip around me. I sighed, standing up taking him with me. I had to do the 'introduction' and then I wanted to leave. I wanted to crawl into bed, and forget, everything that had gone on in the past two days.

Leaning against the counter Duo let go of me and turned to face the door like everyone else. "This is William Banks. Our back up." I finally managed to spit out.

William was about an inch or so shorter than Trowa. His hair was short, blonde, and spiked up giving him the looks of about 17 years old. His chocolate brown eyes floated over everyone until they rested on Duo. I didn't like that. At all.

Duo was just wearing a pair of his...well my boxer shorts with little hearts over them and a black T-shirt. And Duo was staring at the man who J had so nicely graced our presence with.

William was dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. A pair of faded blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a white wife beater. His arms were crossed over his chest as he smiled at the rest of the pilots introducing himself as they began to talk. I knew words were being spoken. But the only thing I could think of was how that piece of scum was staring at Duo the way I do.

I could feel myself wanting to reach for my gun when I saw him reach our for Duo's hand. 'It's okay...breath Yuy. Just breath. 10 deep breaths and it'll be okay. Just calm down...' I kept repeating the same things over and over in my mind.

Alright I officially hate this guy. Duo put his hand in his and began to shake vigorously, but when he was done of course this jerk water didn't let go. Oh no, he bent down and kissed his fucking hand. And that was it. No more calmness for Heero Yuy.

Grabbing Duo's shoulder I roughly yanked him back away from this Banks. "Quatre, why don't you go talk to Duo in the other room for a minute." I said pushing Duo roughly out the door then Quatre before I slammed the door to the kitchen shut.

Wufei's POV

I could see the slight anger in Trowa's eyes when Heero had pushed him out the door. He hadn't been to careful but I knew the reason. If he really wanted to make sure Duo stayed in there, he would have pushed me out. Quatre was chosen because he knew that he was going to something that Quatre's eyes wouldn't appreciate.

Heero was quick. I will give him that. The second the door slammed Heero had his hand around Banks' neck squeezing tightly.

"You listen to me." I could hear the man choking, I'd heard it many times before. "I don't know you, and I'm not going to pretend like I do. But this is what I do know. If you value your life you will keep your hands off that one. Duo, is mine. He is my possession and I don't like other people touching my things." Heero dropped the man who fell to his knees grabbing his neck.

I watched Heero open the door and slam it behind him. It wasn't long before we heard sounds of Duo's complaints about how Heero should respect his braid instead of yanking him around by it. After I heard their bed room door slam and heard footsteps leading to their bed I let out the breath I had been holding.

Trowa made his way over to Banks and helped him up. "He isn't very friendly is he?"

Trowa turned his head away for a minute. "It's not that. He is very protective of the his little one. I understand him, although I do think he was acting rather rash. But trust me on this. If you do value your life stay away from Duo. Doing that is a good way to get yourself shot."

Trowa left now leaving me with this new comer. I watched as a small smirk graced his lips and I instantly drew a disliking to him. There was something about him. I had seen the way he was looking at Duo, I knew the other's had seen it as well. Some where along the way we had all become protective of Duo. He gave us a big scare right before Heero confessed his love to him.

I remember that day as much as I don't want to. I could remember everything that went on. Some times I could even hear Duo whimpering... Something had went terribly wrong on a mission. Deathscythe's battle armor had been shut down due to some type of malfunction. The mobile dolls we had been attacking must have noticed his fault and went for him. I can remember Heero screaming when we watched Deathscythe's cockpit get bashed in. He died that night. If it wasn't for Sally. He would have been gone.

After that Heero had never been the same. He was much more human, and much more protective. But who could blame him. Everyone is protective over the one they love.

Heero's POV

I yawned making my way down the stairs into the kitchen. Not having gotten much sleep last night I had tried to ensure that the other's didn't get much either. When I walked into the kitchen and saw their tired expressions I knew I had succeeded.

Funny...I really thought it would take more than that to get Duo to make so much noise. But I guess once you let him go loose he goes all the way.

Wufei glared at me from across the table as I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Up late enough last night Yuy?" I smirked taking a sip of the refreshing liquid.

"You know I must agree." I heard Banks say, "I honestly thought you were killing him up there. Maybe you should consider giving him half hour breaks in between." Oh whatever you fucking pansy. I think I made my point last night.

I could see Quatre turning red as a tomato when he looked at me. I just looked right back, after all, he had no room to talk...I remember countless nights where he and Trowa had gotten a tad loud.

"Good Morning all!" Duo skipped into the kitchen wearing his traditional black priest outfit and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I flashed Banks a nice little smirk before Duo began dragging him out the door. To everyone else's surprise, I was not bothered.

"Where are you two going?" Wufei asked, raising his eye brow at me. I knew what he was trying to say was 'After last night you're letting him go out with him alone?'

"They're going to see Banks Gundam." I answered for them walking to the window to see Duo holding Banks' hand dragging him into the woods where the bunker was hidden.

"So after all that..." Trowa growled.

"Yup." I drank a bit more of my coffee.

"Why?"

Finishing off the small mug I laid it down on the table before giving the other pilots a smirk. "I think I made my property known. And if he's that dense..." I pointed out the window to Duo. "I've made it obvious."

I had taken the liberty that morning to state my property in the open. I was actually very surprised Duo hadn't noticed but that was okay. In fact it was better that way. I watched Quatre snicker at the window as he read the words written in red paint across Duo's back. 'Property of Heero Yuy.'

TBC?

Feedback?


End file.
